I'm always right
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: When Lisbon doesn't arrive at work, the others go looking for her, which will lead to a big revelation... JISBON, maybe slightly RIGSPELT. Rated T for language/violation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I decided to make another story :). This one is about Jisbon (again), and it looks a lot like my other stories, but it just popped into my mind and I HAD to write it down, so... Haha, enjoy :).**

**Disclaimer: You think that Jane would be in jail if I owned The Mentalist? I would've put Lisbon with him in jail, if I owned The Mentalist, but I don't own it, so don't think I own it :).**

* * *

><p>Placing his cup of tea on the table, Jane looked around. No one. <em>Still<em> no one. Where was everybody? It wasn't like he was _that_ early. He sat down. In the last few weeks, he had been sleeping in the cellar of the CBI HQ in Sacramento. Not that he had anywhere else to go. Yes, he had his own house, but sleeping there would mean sleeping with that _bloody_ smiley on the wall. He couldn't bare sleeping _there_. He picked up his cup and entered the bullpen. He walked around and looked at the office of a particular black-haired cop. Just when he thought of taking a look in there...

"Hi Jane!" Jane looked behind him. Grace was happily walking into the bullpen, followed by Rigsby. He observed them. What a pity those two broke up. They made such a great couple.

"Hi guys." Jane replied, walking past them to his couch.

"Don't you have anywhere else to sit?", Rigsby asked curious when he saw Jane laying on his couch. Again.

"In fact, Wayne, I don't.", Jane said with a "Jane"-smile. He didn't understand why everybody made such a problem about him laying on his couch the whole day. He didn't have anything else to do, other than looking at the stain in the shape of Elvis. But to do that, he had to lay on his couch, so the circle was round again.

"Good morning.", Cho said while entering the bullpen.

"Where's the Boss?" Cho asked, walking over to his desk and turning on his computer. Jane laughed inside. Cho and Lisbon have been working together longer than Rigsby, Van Pelt and him all put together, or at least, that's what he thought. He found it cute that Cho every morning asked where she was, even thought he most likely knew that she was arriving after him.

"Well Cho, like every other morning, she will be here in five, four, three, two, one...", Jane said, followed by him pointing at the door. The trio looked at the door, than at Jane.

"Erm... Jane? She isn't here.", Van Pelt said, with a slight concern in her voice.

"Well, now then... Five, four, three, two, one...", and he again pointed at the door. Again, no Lisbon. He sat up straight. That was weird. He looked at his watch. 08:02. Other days, she would have been here at _exactly_ 08:00. He turned around to sit in his couch. He looked over at her office. No Lisbon.

"Jane? What are you thinking?", Van Pelt asked.

"I don't know, my dear Grace, but I think we might have an appointment with Madeleine.", Jane said, while standing up and exiting the bullpen. The trio ran after him.

"What do you mean? Jane, come on! Tell us what you think!", Rigsby said, and Jane could hear he was annoyed and almost pissed off.

"Cho, you're sure you didn't saw Lisbon on your way upstairs?"

"Yes?"

"And you two didn't saw her either?", he asked while looking at Rigsby and Van Pelt. They looked at each other.

"I didn't see anything. You?" Van Pelt asked.

"Nope..."

"Then, my fellow co-workers, I think Lisbon is A: sick, because she would never come late, B: At Walters house, but then again, she would come late, or C: She is kidnapped by aliens." The three looked at him, all confusion in their eyes.

"Aliens, huh? That's a new one.", Cho said, without emotion. Jane could almost _feel_ Rigsby and Van Pelt rolling their eyes.

"Cho, my dear friend, you'll never know if they exist or not, unless you have bitter sweet evidence."

"Yeah, sure.", Cho said, and he walked away.

"I'm going to visit Madeleine and report that Lisbon is kidnapped by aliens!" Jane said.

"Wait, I'm going to call her first!" Van Pelt said while running to her desk.

"Yeah, um, that's an idea. Well, call me if you need me!" Jane said and he ran through the hallway. He took the steps upstairs and he slit the door open. He entered his "room" and then slit the door shut again. Then he collapsed on the floor. _O no, this is not good... Lisbon, dammit, where are you?_

* * *

><p>Lisbon awoke to one awful smell. One smell she could not fully recognize, or at least, not knew for sure. When she wanted to touch her face, she found her wrists and legs were tied to a chair. She looked around. The room she was in was dark. There were no windows in the walls, so this must be a basement or something. <em>Don't panic, Lisbon, don't panic.<em> For some reason she laughed about her own thoughts. Did she just call herself Lisbon? She laughed harder, when a door opened. She blinked with her eyes, because the room was suddenly filled with a lot of light. _What the..._

"Hello Teresa.", a high pitched voice said.

"Who are you?", Lisbon exclaimed.

"I have many names. But you, your unit and mostly your consultant will know me under the name of Red John." Lisbon froze. She knew that this day would come once.

"Why are you doing this?", she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I don't have to answer that, right?", Red John said while approaching her. His face was now beside her. "Because you fell in love with Patrick, that's why I'm doing this." He stepped back a few steps.

"You know, I always thought Patrick learned his lesson. After I killed his wife and child, I thought he would've understood what I meant to say. But he kept loving around. First with that psychic. I always wondered what he saw in her, but after I took her with me, I understood. She is a lovely woman, but she just isn't the right one for him. And now with you. I must say I'm impressed. That a woman, so beautiful and such, can hang around with such an ass as Patrick Jane." His face was beside hers. "I'm very impressed."

"What do you mean? I'm not in love with Jane!" She was confused. Even thought she really liked Jane, she just liked him as a good friend. She couldn't really tell the same about him...

"Teresa, Teresa, Teresa..." He shook his head.

"You almost believe your own lies, I see. I understand. You're afraid you might lose your job, or Patrick will lose his. But you don't have to be afraid. Not about losing your job. But you might be a _little_ afraid about losing your life." Lisbon froze again. This could not be happening. When she closed her eyes, she would wake up and this will all be a bad dream. She closed her eyes, and opened them. She looked into the face of Red John. Again.

"You really think this is a dream, Teresa? I can tell you, it's not. It's your worst nightmare, one you cannot escape from. But don't worry, I will give your beloved consultant a chance."  
>"What chance?"<p>

"A chance at which your life may depend. Have fun!", Red John said, and he shut the door closed again, leaving Lisbon in complete confusion.

* * *

><p>"Jane? Jane, open up!"<p>

Jane opened his eyes. He looked around. He walked towards the door, when he suddenly knew what was happening: Lisbon was missing, and everybody was doing its best to find her. And he was just sleeping around in his cellar.

He punched himself, and he opened the door.

"Finally! Jane, come quick, you gotta see this!" Van Pelt exclaimed. It was not like Grace to be so hyper about something. Something's completely wrong.

"Grace, you don't have to scream. What is it?"

"Sorry! Follow me!", Van Pelt said and ran away. Jane quickly followed her.

Once they were in the bullpen, Cho and Rigsby looked up.

"Jane, you were right! Well, about the kidnapping part, the alien part was not true..."

"Rigsby, I'm _always_ right, you know that."

"Well, not _always_." Van Pelt murmured.

"What was that?", Jane asked, while looking at Van Pelt.

"O, erm, nothing. I found something. This video was sent to my e-mail half an hour ago. I tried to find out where it came from, and I found this address." She hit play. Jane could see Lisbon tied into a chair in a dark room. Thank God the maker made this video with a night-camera, because otherwise they couldn't see Lisbon. Jane recognized the room... Van Pelt handed out a note with an address on it.

"Good work Grace! Are we going to check it out-" Jane was cut off by Hightower walking into the bullpen.  
>"Not so quick, Jane. Cho, you're in charge, don't listen to Janes orders."<p>

"But Madeleine...", Jane said in a childish way.

"First, my name is Hightower, second, I'm not listening to you anymore. Remember the last time you thought you were in charge?" Jane smiled innocently, while the others rolled their eyes. About two months ago they were working on this particular case and they had found where their suspect may be hidden, when Jane was suddenly gone. They tried to call him, but he left his phone on his desk. Half an hour later they found Jane in a room, with several bruises on his body _and_ their suspect lying on its back. He had said 'It's not what it looks like', Lisbon almost died out of angriness and the team and her just had to fill in a lot of paperwork to convince the D.A. that Jane _wasn't_ the suspect in this case.

Jane was brought back into reality when Hightower pushed him out of the way.  
>"Jane, <em>or<em> you go lying in your couch, doing completely _nothing_ to help find Lisbon, _or_ you go with Cho and Rigsby to find the address on Van Pelts note. Don't be an ass this time, okay, the life of Lisbon may depend on it." Jane nodded.

"I'll go for the first one." Hightower hopelessly sighed. Jane walked over to his couch. There was something odd about its place. He lay down on it, and found out it was moved. Again.

"Guys? Did you moved my couch?" No one responded.

"Guys?" Jane looked around, to find Cho and Rigsby gone, and Van Pelt looking at the video.

"Never mind." He stood up. When he wanted to move his couch, he saw that there was a note underneath it. He grabbed it.

**Dear Mister Jane.**

**You might want to find out where your lovely boss is, or you might never see her again. Not alive, at least.**

**Use your "psychic powers", and you will find out where she is.**

**RJ**

Jane froze. He knew this letter all too well.

_He opened the door, and immediately closed and locked it behind him. All the lights were still on. He mustn't forget to tell Angela to put them off when she goes to sleep. He moves his daughters bicycle. And he must not forget to tell Charlotte that she can't leave her toys on the floor, or else he might break his neck some day. He smiles. He can't blame them._

_He walks up the stairs. At the end of the hallway is his daughters room. He remembers waking up each night because she would be crying, and he would sing a song to her to put her back to sleep. And when she was a little older, he would tell stories to her. Stories about pretty princesses and lovely ballerinas. And she would ask if she could be a princess or a ballerina, and he would tell her that if she _really_ wanted to be one, she could always be one. But there is something odd this time. Charlotte never left a note on her door, and so did Angela. Well, maybe Charlotte really wanted to tell him something that couldn't wait 'till tomorrow. When he approached the door, he saw that the text on the note were not written, but typed. This was not good. He could feel his heart drop when he saw what it said._

_**Dear mister jane,**_

_**I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud.**_

_**If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child.**_

"Jane? Are you alright? What've you got there?" Jane was immediately brought back into reality. Van Pelt looked at him. He was kneeling besides his couch, almost crying.

"Erm... Nothing." He quickly hid the note in his pocket.

"Are you sure?" He didn't know what to do. Then he put on his 1000-watt "Jane" smile, just to hide his real feelings.

"Yes, my dear Grace, I'm sure I'm alright and I'm sure I have nothing here. I just wondered why my couch was moved, because I couldn't see the Elvis stain on the ceiling anymore." Grace first looked confused, then got up while rolling her eyes.

"Grace, I'm leaving now, if I'm not back in thirty minutes, make sure you report to Madeleine that I as well am kidnapped by aliens, alright?" Jane left but felt Grace roll her eyes again. He didn't want to tell anybody what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was thinking. What else could she do? She was tied to a chair, in a <em>complete<em> dark room with no one else here. Or at least, she thought there was no one else here. Anyway, she was thinking. Thinking about everything she _may_ miss when she will die. She will miss the wedding of O'Laughlin and Van Pelt. Even thought she hated the dress she had to wear because she was the maid of honor, she still wanted to see Van Pelt getting married because it felt like she was her sister. The sister she never had.

She would miss the rest of her team. She was sure they would come back to senses after a few days, maybe weeks. They were strong. Cho and Rigsby at least. About Van Pelt she wasn't really sure. But she would pull through as well, and Cho and Rigsby will help her.

But she would really miss one particular blonde-haired pain-in-the-ass but still the most beautiful consultant in the entire world. She would really miss Patrick Jane. Even thought she would never admit it, she, deep in her heart, knew she would really miss him. And he wouldn't miss her, that was one thing she was sure off. He was blind because of the revenge he wanted so badly. The revenge on the killer of his wife and child. And soon of her, Teresa Lisbon. He would never come looking for her, and he wouldn't miss her. Alright, maybe a little bit, but he wouldn't miss her as much as he misses Angela and Charlotte. Although he never talks about it, she knows it. She can see it in his eyes. There is some sort of anger, always lingering in those beautiful blue eyes.

He wouldn't understand her.

* * *

><p>Jane had seen the address on the note. He knew almost immediately that that address was the wrong address, before Hightower roughly pulled it out of his hands. He had a strong feeling he knew where she was. And now, he was trying to find it.<p>

"Asshole! Behave!", Jane heard people screaming when he raced through the streets of Sacramento. He didn't care. He only wanted to find Lisbon.

"CBI, open up!" Cho exclaimed, while Rigsby knocked on the door. They looked at each other; nothing.

"Open up!", Rigsby repeated. Again nothing. Cho nodded towards Rigsby, who took a few steps back and Cho broke into the door. They ran into the house, guns drawn. Cho first walked into the living room.

"Clear!"

"Clear.", he heard Rigsby calling from the kitchen.

"Nothing here. I think this is the wrong address. When we are back in Sacramento, I'll thank your girlfriend."

"Cho, for the last time, Van Pelt is NOT my girlfriend!", Rigsby exclaimed, and Cho laughed on the inside.  
>"I know." Rigsby punched him.<p>

"What do you think? Will Jane listen to Hightower?"

"We're talking about Jane, Rigsby. He never listens to anybody." Rigsby smiled.

"True. But still. No, I think Jane is again laying in his couch, pretending he is asleep, _or_ staring at that strange stain on the ceiling."

"No, I think Jane is talking to Van Pelt about this and that, complaining how everybody is underestimating him, and Van Pelt is most likely eating her computer right now, just so that Jane will still be alive when we are back."

"Now that's something I can imagine. He _can_ also search for Lisbon. You'll never know." Cho said, without showing _any_ emotion, like always.

"Want to bet?"

"Sure, how much?"

"Twenty bucks?" Cho frowned.

"You don't even have twenty bucks."

"I most certainly HAVE twenty bucks!" Rigsby said with wide eyes.

"You don't, Jane stole it from you this morning." Rigsbys eyes grew wider as he searched his pockets.

"How did he-" Cho smiled as Rigsby was concerned.

"Don't mention it. Let's get back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... That was the first chapter :). What do you think? I will finish this story a.s.a.p., I promise! I think it will only be a two-shot story, so the next one will be the last one, I guess... Unless I make an Epilogue, but I don't think so :).**

**Still want a disclaimer, just to make sure? Alright: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE THE MENTALIST! Clear?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O my God, thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites, alerts, whatever, it made my heart jump a little :). So NOW I'm afraid to let you guys down. Because I think from now on, it will be a lot worse than the first chapter... But, you know, I tried my best :).**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own The Mentalist...**

* * *

><p>After breaking speed limit after speed limit, he finally reached it. His "old" house. The house were his wife and child were murdered. He knew this was the place where Lisbon was hidden. He just knew it. When he saw the video of Lisbon, he recognized the room. It was his basement.<p>

He put his key in the lock. He didn't even feel nervous, he just wanted this to be over. It was not fair that Red John had captured Lisbon, only because she worked with Jane. But Jane knew that was not the truth. She was kidnapped because he loved her. He thought he didn't show it much, but apparently, Red John found out. Oh, yeah, he was talking about Red John.

He unlocked the door. He walked through the hall and felt sick. He didn't planned on visiting this house ever again. He walked to the door of the basement, and slowly opened it. He blinked a few times to get used to the dark. Then, he turned the lights on, and there she was. Lisbon. Tied in a chair.

"Jane! Jane, heavens, get me out of here!" Jane approached Lisbon. He looked at her. Her eyes were red; she cried.

"Jane, don't just stand there, untie me!" Jane nodded. Just when he walked over to her, someone entered the room.

"Hello Patrick. How nice to see you here." Jane turned around. Red John.

"Can I get Lisbon now?"

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick... So naïve... I'm not done yet, you know? I first want to talk to you."

"Alright, then, talk to me!"

"Hush hush... First things first. You can get Lisbon out of here now, she's useless at this point." Jane felt anger rising up. Lisbon wasn't useless. She was always the one helping him out. Okay, that's not the best example, but whenever Jane felt lonely, she would come over to her. Always.

"She is _not useless_! Lisbon is the most beautiful, sweet and useFULL woman in the world. So don't you _dare_ calling her useless!" Jane exclaimed. He heard a gasp from Lisbon. He was sure she didn't knew he had this in him.

"Patrick, you don't have to be so rude. That you love her doesn't mean _I_ have to love her. Now, get her out." Jane walked over to Lisbon.

"Is that true, Jane? You... love me?", Lisbon whispered when Jane untied her.  
>"Yes, but we will talk later. Call Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho and tell them where we are. If I'm not back in five minutes, you can do whatever you want. Just, let me do my job. And don't tell Hightower."<p>

"Why not?" Lisbon asked in confusion.

"Long story. Now, go!" Jane pushed Lisbon out of the room.

"I love you, bye!", Jane quickly said before turning back to the man he so deeply hated for the past few years.

"So... Alone at last, so to speak.", Red John said.

"Whatever. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't, you want." Red John said with a cocky smile on his face.

"No I don't." Jane said, confused.

"But you want. That's what you said over the years. You wanted revenge on the man who killed your wife and child, and here I am. In person. Alive, for now. Do you want to change it?" Jane thought for a minute. Did he? Did he want to kill this man, risking 25 to life, and not able to see the woman he loved?

"Patrick, I'm waiting..." The man crossed his feet and touched the tips of his fingers with the other hands fingers. Creepy.

"Hello hello? Earth to Patrick?", Red John singsonged.

"Shut up."

"Hush hush Patrick, no need for swearing. You know I won't walk away. I know this place will be surrounded by police within ten minutes. So, no time to waste. You have one chance: You can shoot me now, or never... What will it be, Patrick?"

"What if I let you live? Will you stop killing and torturing people around me?"

"I can't promise things, but I can promise you I will think about it. I'll have a lot of time in prison to do, I guess." Jane put his hands in his pockets. His fingers touched the knife he kept there. The tip of his finger hurt. He cut himself.

"Go." Red John looked confused.

"Go!", Jane exclaimed. "I don't want to see you again. Just remember what you did to me and my family. You could've killed me, but instead, you killed my wife and child. _They_ were innocent, _I_ was guilty."

"True, but you needed to pay, they didn't. I wanted you to understand what you did. I'm just a normal man, you know."

"But you wanted to change that by killing people. You're not normal, you're a monster. A heartless killing machine. I'm a normal man too. I just made the wrong choices. You could've said it by a note, and without killing Angela and Charlotte."

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be as fun as it was now." By then, they heard people screaming in the hall. They entered the basement.

"Jane? Jane, come here!", Jane heard Lisbon shout. He walked over to Lisbon.

"Are you okay?", Lisbon asked, worried.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here, I don't want to be here again." Lisbon nodded, and escorted him outside. They could hear Rigsby arresting Red John.<p>

"You have the right to remain silence. You have the...", but it faded away. It all didn't matter anymore. Red John was arrested, and Jane finally found some peace. But not entirely. He needed to do one more thing.

Lisbon and Jane walked outside, into the morning air. It was still chilly outside. Lisbon wanted to walk away to the car, but Jane stopped her.  
>"Follow me.", Jane said, softly. Lisbon looked confused, but she obeyed. They walked over to the nearby park, where they sat down on a bench.<p>

"About what happened in that basement... And what I've said..." Jane knew what he wanted to say, but for some reason, it didn't came out of his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something again, when Lisbon grabbed his hands to silence him. She squeezed it.

"I know." They sat like that for a few, but long, minutes, holding each other's hand. Then Lisbon made the first move.

"I wanted to tell you for a few weeks, but the right time didn't came. I think... now is the best moment, I guess. I-" but she was cut off by Jane, pressing his lips against hers. She wasn't even shocked: she had wanted this moment to come for more than three years. She deepened the kiss, still holding Janes hand. Then they broke apart. Jane looked into her eyes. It were not just some brown eyes. It were _the_ most beautiful eyes he'd ever saw. And now, they were staring back at his blue eyes.  
>"I love you, Teresa."<p>

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter was SO short and SO bad... I'm sorry to let you down!**

**I will also upload an Epilogue, but it's a bit fluff... So, I'm warning you, if you don't like that, don't read it :). **


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter, an Epilogue is always the last chapter... Just that you know :). Enjoy :).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, Jane and Lisbon would've got 6 children, all with a strange name, and Lisbon and Jane would've been married the rest of their lives. But do they have 6 children and are they married? No, so, apparently, I don't own The Mentalist... What a pity...**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Charlotte! Faith! Come on, you need to get ready for ballet!" Lisbon exclaimed, while making sandwiches.

"Patrick, where are Charlotte and Faith?" Jane walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, star shine." He gave her a quick kiss.

"They are still in their room. And Michael too."

"God dammit! Charlotte, Faith!" Lisbon repeated, while storming up the stairs. Jane chuckled. Charlotte and Faith, their twins, were now six. Their first born, Michael, was nine. Jane and Lisbon still worked at the "old" CBI in Sacramento, and even thought they didn't work with their old team, they still contacted them.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jane said. He ran over to the phone.

"Patrick? Grace here! Can we come over for dinner this evening? We need to tell something." Grace and Wayne were engaged for almost three months, which Jane always predicted. Lisbon always said that they couldn't get together, but now they weren't working on the same team anymore, they took the opportunity and they got back together. O'Laughlin was upset, but he understood.

"Sure, you're welcome. Congratulations." Jane replied.

"Huh? With what?"

"Never mind! See you tonight!", and Jane hung up before Van Pelt could answer. He chuckled again.

"Teresa, Grace is pregnant!"

"What?", Lisbon exclaimed from upstairs. She came downstairs, followed by Charlotte and Faith. The girls were completely dressed now, but they were still in a sleeping mode.

"Never mind! Grace and Wayne are coming over for dinner tonight. Maybe we can invite Cho and Elise as well?" Cho already _was_ dating Elise, but now, they had a real serious relationship.

"Sure, if you call him? I'll go bring the girls to ballet." The girls groaned. With their six years old, they were really stubborn. Just like their father. Jane chuckled.

"Patrick, shut up. Bye." Lisbon exclaimed, after giving Jane a small kiss, and left the house. Finally, silence. Jane walked over to the phone and dialed Cho's number.

"Cho."

"Hi Kimball, it's Jane. Want to come over for dinner tonight with Elise? Grace and Wayne are also joining."

"Sure." Jane smiled. Cho didn't changed a bit, even in those nine years.

"Okay, see you tonight!"

That night, they all gathered around the dinner table. There was just enough space for all of them. The kids were at Hightowers. Lisbon made spaghetti. Jane was surprised when Lisbon first cooked. He never expected Lisbon to be a cooking fanatic.

"Alright guys, we, Wayne and I, have something to say." Jane was excited. Thought he already knew what it was, he still wanted to hear it from them.

"Wayne, why don't you tell it? The last time you told something to all of us, it was funny as hell." Jane said, while looking at Rigsby. He looked at Jane with a confused look.

"No, Grace will tell it this time. She wanted to tell it to you for the past few weeks.", while smiling at Jane. The three, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt were better now at understanding Jane.

"Alright, Grace, tell us. I'm curious." Lisbon said, while putting her knife and fork on her plate. She looked over to Van Pelt and Rigsby.

"Alright... Erm... Guys... I'm... Pregnant." Grace said. She felt uncomfortable, because everybody was staring at her. They never looked at her like that.

"Really? Oh, Grace, that's fantastic!" Lisbon walked over to Van Pelt and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" Lisbon looked over to Jane, who smiled back at her.

"Oh, wow, what a surprise!" Jane sang.

"Well, maybe you knew, but no one else knew!"

"Wow, déjà...", Jane murmured.

"Sorry, Grace, I knew too. When Patrick hang up, he immediately told me." Grace blushed.

"Oh, well, now you know for sure!", Rigsby said, and smiled over to Van Pelt.

"So... Elise? News?" Jane looked over at Cho and Elise. Elise looked at Cho, who nodded.

"Kimball and I are getting married as well." Elise said with a smile.

"Well, that's unexpected..." Rigsby murmured.

"Rigsby, shut up." Cho said, but then looked at Elise and smiled.

"Well, at least we're all happy!" Van Pelt said, smiling. The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jane exclaimed, while running over to the phone.

"Hello."

"Patrick Jane? Agent Smith. We have news about Red John." Jane froze. He looked over at the rest, who were all chatting with each other. He turned around.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jane asked.

"He killed himself." Jane froze. That's what he wanted. That's what he always wanted. Red John dead.

"Patrick? Is everything alright?" Lisbon asked. When he didn't replied, she walked over to him.

"Patrick?" Lisbon took the phone. She looked at the phone number. It was a call from the HQ.

"Senior Agent Lisbon. What's up?"

"Red John killed himself." Lisbon was shocked, but immediately smiled.  
>"Okay, thanks for reporting."<p>

"You're welcome. Nice evening, ma'am." Lisbon put down the phone, and took Janes hand.

"Patrick, come here." She hugged him. He hugged her too. Jane took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"It's over." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was it! What do you think? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Unneeded information: Good luck to all of you who, for waiting another 1,5 month till The Mentalist continues... I know I'M nervous! :)**


End file.
